What It Takes
by TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75
Summary: 3 girls, 3 secrets, 3 different lives, all intertwined by one thing...friendship. Meet Max, Amy, and Krissy as they venture through a world of chaos in search of what it takes to find a true love, a true friendship, and a true family. Max/Krissy/Amy R&R!
1. Introduction to WIT

_**So, everyone here reading this fic is either a Maximum Ride fan or a 39 clues fan, or maybe even both(that's ME!), but I hope you guys understand that this fic. probably isn't your typical "love story", cause I've combined many ideas and came up with this one. The reason I'm writing this "love story" is to teach everyone not just about love, but about trust and confidence, and for the sake that I've wanted to write this story for a very long time.. The main thing I want my readers to know that "LOVE IS FEARLESS", quoted from Taylor Swift, so I DO NOT KNOWN THAT, Taylor Swift does!**_

**_Well, I hope you guys will like this story as much as I do, and I wish this story will be like my other great story, Life's Meaning. Please help me accomplish that dream/goal! Thank you all my faithful readers, and please DO NOT HESITATE TO REVIEW ANONYMOUSLY OR W/ YOUR ACCONT._**

**_Now, let's get this story rolling! I'm so excited!_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Introducing... WHAT IT TAKES (WIT)_**

Well hello everyone, all my readers, people, or friends, I'm very blessed that you are taking a glance at this new story I'm writing, so I **THANK YOU **already. Now, let me guess, you're here reading this because of the shot outs and annoucements in my other fantastic story, Life's Meaning, or any other story? No? Oh, then how about because you were bored and decided to roam about this site, and this story's title or summary just happened to catch your attention? Still no? Um, well maybe you know me personally and are doing me a huge favor because I asked you to check this out? I don't think so, but what other other could there be... Ohhh, I know, you were introduced to this story by someone else who happens to know this story? If not, well then you sure are a special person, and I'm blessed to know that you are taking part of your precious time to read this silly introduction to a new story. I know I'm different as well. In fact, I'm totally different, in my opinion. Anyways, this chapter is total introduction, and a sneak peek of a chapter that may or may not appear in this story. It's just a short idea I came up with it, and instead of writing a short oneshot, I decided to maybe add it into the story. So, anyways, I'm very HAPPY that you are here, and please continue reading on.

Anyways, let's get to business shall we, I don't want to be wasting your time in doing something better. IF YOU MADE IT THROUGH READING THAT WHOLE PARAGRAPH, THEN I CONGRADULATE YOU. I'm sure not many people could last my abnormality. Though that's not what I wanted to say in this chapter, just an icebreaker if you didn't really know my style of writing. I'm very casual. Sometimes, my characters will actually be talking directly to you, and I know I'm definitely talking straight to you, just in typed words really. Anyways, what I write is what's going through my mind right now, so if you see grammar mistakes, it's because I didn't think out what I was typing out really. But, this is something I will always say... TRY TO STICK AROUND, I'M BEGGING YOU TO LOOK AT THIS CHAPTER AT LEAST! THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Now, enough of wasting your time, I really should be serious now. You're here, and I don't think I'm too entertaining aren't I? So, I won't bore you with more nonsense chatter, and I'll get straight to the point. Okay, so this story is an idea I fantasized after reading someone's 39 clues fanfic, but I developed my own ideas and, well now it's a crossover, and the title, as you know is What It Takes, or WIT. Refer to either one and I'll know what you are talking about. First thing you might want to know is who are the main characters, and well I have them ready for you. However, I need to introduce something first.

This story is going to be written in various POVs, or point of views, but that special thing about this story is that each chapter, three different POVs will be used, one from "separate" stories. "Separate" because three stories are going to come together. Still don't get it, remember the summary "3 girls, 3 secrets, 3 different lives, all intertwined by one thing...friendship. Meet Max, Amy, and Krissy as they venture through a world of chaos in search of what it takes to find a true love, a true friendship, and a true family". So, do you see the connection? Max, Amy, and Krissy come from different "worlds" and they meet. So, I'm taking on a challenge of successfully making these three "stories" come together. Now, the three stories have individual group names, Max's story is Maximum Ride, Amy's story is the 39 clues, and Krissy's story is part of Maximum Ride, but I like to think it as Krissy's Story. Now, within each group, there are two main characters. In Maximum Ride, Max and Fang are the main characters; In the 39 clues, Amy and Ian are the main characters; In Krissy's Story, Krissy and Jack are the main characters. As for the other characters, I'll give you a list from most important to OCs, their age and relationships to other characters.

MAXIMUM RIDE:

THE FLOCK:  
Maximum Ride (Max): 16 - Leader of the Flock; Loves Fang  
Nicholas Wright (Fang): 16 - Max's Other Wing(Right-hand Man); Loves Max  
Dylan: 16 - Max's Made Soulmate  
Iggy Ride: 16 - Blind; May have feelings for Nudge  
Nudge Ride: 14 - Chatterbox; Has feelings for Iggy  
Gazzy Ride: 11 - Iggy's partner is constructing bombs  
Angel Ride: 9 - Max's "baby"; READS MINDS/CONTROLS THEM  
Total: their talking pet dog that also has wings

MAX'S FAMILY MEMBERS:  
Ella Martinez: 15 - Max's Stepsister  
Valencia Martinez (Dr.M): N/A - Max's biological Mother  
Jeb Batcheler: N/A - Max's biologcal Father  
Ari Batcheler: 11 - Max's stepbrother

"OCs"(from Maximum Ride series):  
Lissa: 16 - Red-Haired Wonder; Has a thing for Fang  
Brigid Dwyer: 21 - Sneaks into BBHS to see Fang  
Samuel: 16 - Has a thing for Max  
JJ: 16 - Max's old classmate back in Virginia

THE 39 CLUES:

Amy Cahill: 16 - Leader of Madrigals; bookworm; Has a crush on Ian  
Dan Cahill: 14 - Amy's "annoying" little brother who wants to be a ninga  
Ian Kabra: 16 - Heir of the Lucian Family; secretly loves Amy; disowns Isabel Kabra/Vikram Kabra, his parents; "Cobra" according to Dan  
Nellie Gomez: 20 - going to go to college; Amy and Dan's new guardian  
Fiske Cahill: Amy and Dan's "father"  
Mr. McIntyre: Grace's close companion  
Saladin: Grace's pet cat  
Natalie Kabra: 14 - Ian's sister  
Kurt: 16 - played chess with Amy; secretly like Amy  
Hamilton Holt: 16 - Likes Amy; one of Amy's good friends  
Alistair Oh: Head of Ekaterina Branch; Amy and Dan's uncle  
Vikram Kabra: Went crazy after Ian disowned him and Isabel and when Isabel was charged of murder

OCs:  
Maya Stewarts: 16; betrothed to Ian before Isabel was disowned  
Nathan Stewarts: Maya's Father; close friend to Vikram Kabra  
Amelia Stewarts: Maya's Mother  
Jessica Johnson: Jessi; Head POMS Cheerleader; starts to crush on Ian; Krissy's sworn enemy  
Ryan Vester: 16 - Secret Agent for the Vespers; Gets to be Amy's close friend and starts to have feelings for her, but what will he do: his job and kill Amy or try to set her free?

KRISSY'S STORY(OCs for MR):

Krystal Kylie Zhang: 16 - Krissy; becomes an orphan when her family's house burns down; secretly crushs on Jack  
Jack O'Connol: 16 - Krissy's History buddy; secretly wishes he could get to know Krissy  
Tom Sparkington: 16 - Met Krissy online and they became best friends; comes to Maryland to see her  
Connor Windrew: 17 - Krissy's next door neighbor, before her house burned down; Krissy's childhood friend; Wants to find Krissy  
Andrew Flemmings: 16 - Krissy's best guy friend; loves to compete with her  
Kyle Clemmings: 16 - Was Krissy's crush until she found Jack; Likes Krissy  
Kathleen Savier: 16 - Krissy's friend; Crushs on Connor when he comes to their school  
Luna Lemur: 16 - Krissy's old best friend: Moved to Maine when they were really young but has moved back to Maryland.  
Adam Severs: 16 - Popular boy; got the looks, the smarts, and the kindness; The "Perfect" boy most would prefer to say

Just so you guys know though, this isn't the full list, but I'm pretty sure this list is mostly set!

Okay, so that's the list. Long isn't it? Well, get used to it because all my stories have a ton of characters. Okay, but there still is one very important thing that you guys should need and want... a full length summary right? I said I'd give it to you, so here it is. There are three separate stories so therefore there will be three summaries.

Maximum Ride:

Set two years after FANG, where Max reunites with Fang on the mountains where they saw the hawks because she finally "saved" the world. Dylan tries to chase after Max to receive her love, but when Fang comes back to Max, she accepts him without hesitation. Max and the Flock, along with Dylan move to Maryland where they find the mansion that Dr.M, Max's mom found for them abd bought for them as well. Everything is settled, and Max and the Flock, along with Dylan and Ella, when Ella and Dr. M move in with them, register to go to a public school, called Brooklyn B. High School, and Ridgeline Middle School with Max, Fang, Iggy, and Dylan entering Junior year, and Ella entering sophomore year, and Nudge freshmen year. Gazzy, and Angel enter RMS. Everything seems to go well until Krissy comes along. After that, things gets complicated, both Lissa and Sam come into the picture for they both moved to Maryland as well, new rivals emerge and Max is in too much stress, but Krissy and Amy are trying to help.

The 39 Clues:

Amy and Dan were the first ones to completely solve the 39 clues, and now they are free... or so they thought. They start a new, fresh life in Maryland, where Amy comes across an old friend she knew, Krissy. Amy however doesn't recognize her at first on their first encounter for she was wondering about the Vespers: a new family that is planning to destroy the whole world. Amy and Dan have settled down in Maryland, and plan to go to Brooklyn B High School to continue their education, but find that they're up for a surprise... Ian and Natalie Kabra have come to America as well, and happen to stop in Maryland, and are going to the same school as they are. There, Amy meets Krissy and they reunite, and form a bigger group w/ Max and her Flock. When Amy thought nothing worse could happen, it does because Jessi Johnson comes into to the picture along with Maya Stewart who both are trying to win Ian over, and this hurts Amy and Ian's friendship that started to form. Krissy swears that she'll help Amy in any way that she can, but that isn't easy either. In the end... you'll have to read if you want the ending to be good.

Krissy's Story:

Krissy was an ordinary Asian school girl who was best at anything you asked her to do, that is until the summer when her family's house burned down. After that, she began to slip away from the world even more than from before, and she soon falls into a depression. However, before she falls into a stage where she can't get a grip over herself, Krissy starts getting visions... visions of the future and that makes Krissy finally stop sulking and get on with life. She, because of her sweet attitude and hardworking spirit sets out in Maryland to find a house in which she can live in, but as a maid, and she comes across Max's family, and starts to work for them. Then, the school year begins and she faces her worst fears where everyone rejects her, except her old friend Kathleen Savier. Though Krissy doesn't have many friends, she still has Max and her flock, but she wants to be recognized once again, and so she starts to build up her confidence again. However, it's harder than she thought for 4 guys secretly have feelings for her, and a lond-distance friend comes to visit her and she doesn't know how to work it through, but she has the help of her newly found friends. In the end... you'll just have to find out by reading this.

But, I'll tell you this, in the end, Max, Amy, and Krissy will share a bond of friendship stronger than those of between sisters or twins. Now, that's it for the summary and I'm going to start with the sneak peek, how does that sound? Well, if you don't want any SPOILERS then don't read it, but I'll tell you you're missing out on something nice.

* * *

Krissy's POV

I missed them again. Why am I always late for this? I'm normally so early, and I could have been positive that I'd catch up to them. Guess I was wrong... again. Darn it, guess I'll have to wait in the freezing cold and do my homework while I wait for Max or Dr. M or somebody to come and pick me up... again obviously. So I sat down and opened my backpack and took out my calculus homework, and then I took out my iPod that I had with me before the burning and turned on the music but regretted it for the song If This Was a Movie by Taylor Swift came on, and yet I still continued to listen to the song that brings the deep pain in my chest back out even though I want to bury it away.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating _  
_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs _  
_Six months gone and I'm still reaching _  
_Even though I know you're not there _  
_I was playing back a thousand memories baby _  
_Thinkin bout everything we've been through _  
_Maybe I've been going back too much lately _  
_When time stood still and I had you _

Six months ago I broke up with Jack, no scratch that, he forced me to break up with him even though I needed him most. It was the time in which I found out my secret, something I don't want to admit, but I'm one and I can't go back anymore though I regret it so much. God, I can't concentrate anymore. I need help. I put away my homework and cradled my legs in my arms thinking about what happened back then. Back then Jack cared for me so much. Actually, everyone seemed to care about but once I knew about my... my mistake then everything seemed to fall apart. My parents began to drift away; my sister turned too much like she knew everything because she was going to go off to college; my brother, well he stayed the same pretty much but he grew more crazy which started to get on my nerves a bit.

_Come back come back come back to me like_  
_You would you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside til I came out_  
_Come back come back come back to me like_  
_You could you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we can work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I wish this was a movie so I could have Jack back because I still need him. It's raining everywhere, but mostly in my mind and I'm getting drenched. Just say you're sorry and just come back to me Jack, I need you.

_I know people change and these things happen_  
_But I remember how it was back then_  
_Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing_  
_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_  
_Now I'm pacing down the hall_  
_Chasing down the street_  
_Flashback to a night when you said to me_  
_Nothing's gonna change not for me and you_  
_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

This never happened to my friends, not actually falling in love with a soulmate. Our love was inseparable and yet I broke it. Now here I am sitting by myself, not knowing how to control my emotions and falling apart inside. You once said you weren't ever going to leave me but you still followed through with the break up, and well I knew what I was losing... I was losing my heart, my soul, my life.

_Come back come back come back to me like_  
_You would you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside til I came out_  
_Come back come back come back to me like_  
_You could you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we can work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there, if you somewhere, if you're moving on_  
_I'd be waiting for you ever since you've been gone_  
_I just want it back the way it was before_  
_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_  
_And I'd say_

I know you're out there Jack but are you missing me or are you moving on? No matter what you're doing, I'm waiting for you to come back but I can't bring myself to ask you to take me back because I'm broken in the inside. I need you to protect me or I fear I'll disappear in this whole world not knowing what to do with myself.

_Come back come back come back to me like_  
_You would before you said it's not that easy_  
_Before the fight before I left you out_  
_But I'd take it all back now_

_"Get out of my life! I hate you Jack, how could you do this me? I trusted you and yet you lied behind my back! Why did you do that Jack?" _That's what I said back then, and you didn't say anything and you definitely didn't know I was a... *deep breath*... a teenage mother. That's why I screamed at you not because you lied, but because you lied made me think that you didn't care about me, but I take it all back and you'd be here by now, I guess I was wrong, you don't know everything.

_Come back come back come back to me like_  
_You would you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside til I came out_  
_Come back come back come back to me like_  
_You could you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_  
_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_  
_Baby what about the ending_  
_Oh I thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh_  
_That you'd be here by now_

Is this what you really wanted Jack: being separated from me? Please tell me no cause I need you. Please take me back Jack, I need someone and you were the only one to truly understand my feelings.

"You okay Krissy?"

I looked up to see Andy standing above me looking down with that innocent face he always have, but his face turned to a deep serious face.

"Why are you crying Krissy? Did something happen? Come on Krissy don't ignore me." He reached out to touched my arm but I flinched away and began to shuffle my way away from Andy.

I touched my face to feel that tears were rolling down my face. Shocked, I stood up frantically, shoved my binder inside my bag, closed my backpack and started to speed walk away from him. I needed to get away from here before he gets the truth out of me. I know Andy and he'd definitely be able to get my troubles out of my mouth, but before I could go any further I bumped into someone.

"Oof!" I looked down at the person I accidentally knocked over and was surprised at who I saw...

* * *

So how does that sound? Do you guys what Krissy's going through? Well if you're interested to really know READ THIS STORY! I'm pretty sure this will actually appear in the story and most definitely pretty early. Now, do you like this story? I hope so. But, not it's time for your questions. REVIEW with any questions you have about this story. Anything related to the 39 clues, Maximum Ride, the characters, whatever you want to know about. I'll be taking all of the questions and answering them in the next chapter, so please review even if you don't have a Fanfiction account, and if you do, please review with your account on so I can actually PM you thanking you personally.

THANKS EVERYONE, and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TO ASK YOUR QUESTIONS!

I'm out,

~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75 ~ "Treat others the way you want to be treated" - The GOLDEN RULE!

JK! If you know me, you should have suspected something with the normal writting of my usual endings. My beginnings and endings are always in **BOLD**! So, I'm just playing with you, and I'm not done just yet. Because I if very happy right now and want to share with you one of the chapters in this chapter that shows my love for the 39 clues series and Maximum Ride series, I'm writing a separate chapter for each one right here in this introduction and if you guys like it, then please continue reading this story!

Oh yeah, one thing first, I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SONGS, and THANK TAYLOR SWIFT FOR MAKING THESE SONGS JUST FOR MY STORY and for right now it should be from "If This was a Movie", "Better than Revenge" and maybe one other, but i don't know yet!

* * *

Max's POV

I sat down at my desk and put my hands over my face... no just face, crying face is what I mean. I felt devastated and don't know what I'm supposed to do now. Actually, I do know what I should do by the advice Krissy taught me. I have to choose of the few choices she gave me, and thank god she didn't tell me just one thing because I wouldn't have been able recover. However, Krissy told that I should either write a story going over the whole thing then tear it up into shreds or burn it, or I could write a song about it. Krissy once told me that I had a wonderful voice and that if I didn't use it then it'd be a total waste, so here I am trying to think up a song that would express my hate, anger, and sadness all at once in one single song.

For right now, I know what I want my song to be about... it's going to be about REVENGE. Besides that, I'm totally lost though. Guess I should go and seek Krissy for some help, but wait, Krissy's still down from the incident and now it being uncovered she doesn't know what to do now, but I have a feeling that this will help her get her spirits up because she writes lovely songs because she puts all her emotions into the song. Okay *deep breath* I can do this, Krissy won't bite my head off.

I walked out of my room and headed straight towards Krissy's room, but once I got there I heard Krissy singing softly to herself, "Maybe I've been going back too much lately when times stood still and I had you. Come back come back come back to me, like you would you would if this was a movie, stand in the rain outside till I came out. Come back come back come back to me like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry. I know that we could work it out somehow, but if this was a movie you'd be here by now."

Aww, that's so sad. I seem to feel the pain that Krissy is feeling, but I can't say that because I'm not Krissy and not the one with a child growing up in her stomach. It's very sad, and I wish I knew what was going on inside Krissy's head right now. She seems to always be able to hide her feelings in front of everyone that she knows, but you can read her like book when she sings her songs just by the emotions and expressions in her songs are too much to bare, let along the lyrics.

"Do you need something Max?" Shocked, I looked up to see Krissy was at the doorway. Did she hear me? I thought I was too quiet.

"Um... yeah, but how'd you know I was here?"

"Um, obviously enough while you were deep in thought I finished my song and stood up, turned around and saw you. Now, what do you need?" I could tell she was fighting back her tears and trying to control her emotions.

"Come on Krissy, you don't have bottle up your feelings. I see right through you, you can tell me what's going on in your head?" That should do it. I'm sure she'll tell me now. I looked at Krissy expectingly, but from her expressions I said the wrong thing. Oops, I offended Krissy.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Krissy! I didn't mean to hurt you feelings, I was just looking for you! Please, don't take it the wrong way!" With that, Krissy's tense face relaxed a bit and she *sighed*

"It's okay Max. It's just I'm not even ready to accept what has happened myself let alone tell anyone else what's going through my mind because if you want to know the truth, I don't even know what I'm feelings now, I just know I'm confused and I don't know what to do."

Looking at Krissy made it unbearable and my troubles seem to be nothing compared to what Krissy is going through, and just thinking about that pains my heart. I'm used to protecting others but ironically, Krissy seems to be protecting me and now she's shattered and I feel so vulnerable but really Krissy, though she may seem to strongest person I've ever met, she's also become frail as well.

"So, what did you want?" I looked up again, and thought if I should ask Krissy for help knowing she's still hurt herself. Finally, I decided to go through with what I was here for even if I regretted it later, but I want to get to know how Krissy writes her songs so filled with her heart.

"Um, well I wanted to write a song-" I didn't get to finish though

"Really? About what? Is it something sad or happy?"

"Um... I want it to be about revenge..." Again, I was cut off.

"Perfect! I have a perfect song already. No need to tell what going on in your mind, just listening to this!" I took the iPod Krissy held out to me, and looked at the screen. The song title was "Better then Revenge". Hmm, seems fair enough, and so I started the song and began listening to the lyrics:

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_  
_Ha, Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_  
_And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him_  
_She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause_  
_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_  
_I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, Whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, Whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind,_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha_

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_  
_And, she thinks I'm psycho_  
_Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but_  
_Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_  
_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school_  
_So it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, Whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, Whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind,_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_  
_You might have him, but haven't you heard_  
_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_  
_You might have him, but I always get the last word_  
_Whoa_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, Whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, Whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind,_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge,_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,_  
_Cause I don't think you do, Oh_  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing_  
_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_  
_Let's hear the applause_  
_C'mon show me how much better you are_  
_See you deserve some applause_  
_Cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

Sounds pretty good I must say...

* * *

Think you can figure out who Max is whimpering over, and who stole him from her? Guess it and you might earn a prize, but thing is, be the first five to get it, but one problem, you have to have a Fanfiction account.

See how much influence Krissy has in this story? Well, I hope you liked this excerpt from this story, but now's the time for me to write a short Iamy chapter, or should I not? You pick... Nah, I'm just kidding, I'm still going to write that short chapter, and I hope you guys like it! I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THOUGH!

* * *

Amy's POV

My turn's up, and I can't believe Krissy got me to do this song. God, this isn't funny Krissy and to think that I actually agreed most have meant that I was drunk or something. Why the heck am I such a wimp. Get your act to together Amy! Okay, deep breathes, I can do this. I walked up front, and picked up my guitar and went and stood behind the microphone, and said, "I am performing the song "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift, and I would like to give a message to someone who has always made butterflies fly in my stomach, and I know you'll know who you area because you're just that sly person you are, and I still like you because of that, but right now, I'm questioning if I truly understand you, or are you playing another one of your games to test me, because frankly, I'm sick and tired of you playing games with me, and this song is for you, appreciate it while you can." I said, while adding Ian in my thoughts. After that, I started to play. The introduction started, and I saw Krissy had come up to accompany me in the sidelines, and she gave me a thumbs up.

I let the music get to me, and I started to play along with the song:

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, _  
_How we met _  
_And the sparks flew instantly_  
_And people would say they're the lucky ones _

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you, _  
_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_  
_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Oh, a simple complication, _  
_Miscommunications lead to follow, _  
_So many things that I wish you knew _  
_So many walls up that I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dyin' to know _  
_Is it killing you _  
_Like it's killing me?_  
_Yeah _  
_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?_  
_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_  
_And you're doing your best to avoid me_  
_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us _  
_Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here_  
_But you held your pride like you should have held me, _  
_Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing _  
_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how _  
_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know _  
_Is it killing you _  
_Like it's killing me?_  
_Yeah _  
_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest_  
_Of who can act like they care less_  
_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now_  
_But I would lay my armor down_  
_If you said you'd rather love than fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew_  
_But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know _  
_Is it killing you _  
_Like it's killing me? _  
_Yeah _  
_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now _  
_Now, Now, Now _

_And were not speaking, _  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?_  
_Yeah_  
_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down._  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_  
_The End_

Through the whole song I looked straight into Ian's eyes and I could tell he was smirking...in the beginning that is. His expressions were priceless, and for the first time in my life, I saw him confused and shocked.

* * *

**Okay that was a little short, but I deleted a lot of the actual chapter, so don't worry. Just think this through, you'll be reading that much every chapter, all three "chapters" combined. I hope you liked it, but why don't you actually review and tell me what you thought of it? **

**Now, don't forget to ask any questions that you thought of while reading this chapter. PLEASE ASK YOUR QUESTIONS, I'm going to devote the next chapter for the answers of the questions. Anything from this story to what I like to eat, I'll answer anything, unless it's something I consider inappropriate.**

**Thanks again and I truly hope that this story will be as successful as Life's Meaning, so please help me accomplish that dream! I'm sure we can if we just work together, and to make things even better, have a wonderful Thanksgiving everyone, and eat a lot of turkey!**

**I'm flying out,**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	2. Prologue: New Beginnings

**I'm so sorry everyone! I know that many of you liked the sound of the story, and you guys probably wanted to actually read the story, but it seems like I've neglected you guys, but don't worry, I've just been too busy with school, exams, swimming season and everything, so I couldn't find time to write this story, but I'm promising you guys that I'll try to update at least once a month, and if I don't, please torture me with PMs threating me, or whatever you want to do.**

**Because I haven't updated in like 4 months, if you guys hate me, I understand, but I hope you guys won't totally neglect the story, just read it, you don't have to review.**

**Anyways, if you're still reading this, I wanted to make a few adjustments to my character list. For Krissy's Story, in addition to them:**

Krystal Kylie Zhang: 16 - Krissy; becomes an orphan when her family's house burns down; secretly crushs on Jack  
Jack O'Connol: 16 - Krissy's History buddy; secretly wishes he could get to know Krissy  
Tom Sparkington: 16 - Met Krissy online and they became best friends; comes to Maryland to see her  
Connor Windrew: 17 - Krissy's next door neighbor, before her house burned down; Krissy's childhood friend; Wants to find Krissy  
Andrew(**Andy**) Flemmings: 16 - Krissy's best guy friend; loves to compete with her  
Kyle Clemmings: 16 - Was Krissy's crush until she found Jack; Likes Krissy  
Kathleen Savier: 16 - Krissy's friend; Crushs on Connor when he comes to their school  
Luna Lemur: 16 - Krissy's old best friend: Moved to Maine when they were really young but has moved back to Maryland.  
Adam Severs: 16 - Popular boy; got the looks, the smarts, and the kindness; The "Perfect" boy every girl wants.

**I wanted to add into this story:**

Andrew Lance: 15, met Krissy when she was a sophomore in an engineering class; they happen to be on the school's swim team as well

**Okay, that's all the additions I wanted to add, just that one other person! thanks, and now on to the story! I'll try to update as much as I can today! As of right now, the POVs thing isn't in play!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**

* * *

**

Prologue: New Beginnings

Max's POV

God, what are Iggy and Gazzy up to now? Didn't they promise me that they wouldn't screw around today? Hello, it's a wedding day and they still are goofing around. Oh well, I guess some things never change, but new beginnings always can start. That's whats going on with me, Krissy, and Amy. Oh, well I think before I continue, you probably would like a proper greeting, so I'm going to give you one. My name is Max, Maximum Ride to be exact. I lived with my Flock: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total, our talking, and flying dog, oh and Dylan. I lived in cages and labaratories, and was experimented on by scientists at the School. On the outside, I may seem like a normal human, but not many people know about my "abnormalities" and I'm not even kidding, that's because I have wings. However, it's not just me, the Flock and I all have wings.

Anyways, today is my wedding. In fact, Amy and Krissy, my best friends, are also getting married. We thought it would be pretty interesting and different if we all got married on the same day, and then every year we could celebrate our anniversaries with each other, and therefore, we'd never forget each other. I know, it's a bit cheesy, but who doesn't want to keep each others' friends? No one.

So, back to Iggy and Gazzy. They love to make explosives, bombs, you name it. I don't know where they learned to make such dangerous things, and I don't-

"MAX!"

God Ella and Nudge, I swear if they continue to scream in my ears, I am so going to go to the wedding dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Not only, I actually want to look decent today, but that'd be such a good threat, maybe I should use it.

"Guys!," I started, "If you continue to scream in my ears, I am going to march down the aisle in a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers!" God, I'm evil. Hey, people have told me I'm a good leader, but that doesn't mean that I'm an even-tempered and caring person.

"That's not true, Max, and you know it too."

I turned around from my sit to find Angel, in her little bridesmaid dress, frowning at me. I smiled at her and mouthed, _I know_, and turned back to Ella and Nudge who started to do my make-up.

Angel is my baby. Not really, but I practically raised her since she was a baby, and I'll admit, my bond with her might be stronger than mine and Fang's, and that's saying something.

"That's not true Max. Your love for Fang surpasses everything, even your love for me."

I held up my hand to Ella and Nudge to hold on the make-up and turned again to Angel, this time disagreeing with her,

"I don't know Angel. What do you think I would do in this situation: Everyone I loved had already died, except for you and Fang, but you guys were slowing dying as well. If I was given an elixir that would save only one person, who do you think I'd pick?"

Silence, then,

"You wouldn't pick any of us. You'd find some way to save both of us because we're both so precious to you." Just my point. I wouldn't let either one of them leave me. I need one of them as the other.

"That's what I mean Angel. I love you guys both so much that I couldn't stand it if either one of you died, I wouldn't know what to do."

Angel nodded, understanding my point, but she didn't seem completely convinced. Oh well, it's Angel. She's always got her own ideas that no one can change. I smiled at that thought, but then turned back into my chair before I turned back around and said to Angel,

"Oh hey Angel sweetie, could you not always read other people's minds?"

Angel, who was already skipping towards the door, turned around and smiled,

"Sure thing Max, just don't have too many strong thoughts then I won't hear them!"

With that, Angel twisted around and marched out the door towards Krissy's and Amy's changing rooms.

"Sorry Max, please don't get mad. We're sorry. We'll stop yelling at you to pay attention. We're just too anxious and excited about this wedding. It's going to be fabulous. I mean can't you tell? Amy, Krissy, and you are all getting married on the exact same day, together! God, I wish I could have gotten married along with you guys. Wouldn't that have been nice too? I think so. That'd make a fivesome, but I'm still too young to get married. I'm just soo excited Max, and you know I have to get ready too, but you're our first priority, and if we don't finish your makeup and stuff first then-"

After seeing the expression I was giving her, Nudge finally shut her mouth. It's not like I don't love Nudge, but it's just how much she loves to talk.

"Well Nudge, if you want to get ready sooner, why don't you get own with the program, I'm waiting."

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to blabber." God, I think that's the shortest sentence coming out of Nudge's mouth. Ella and Nudge continued to do my makeup, and I let myself relax into the chair and I started to reminisce about how Amy and Krissy met. I mean, I don't think it was coincidential, it was more like fate. Like we were fated to meet each other, to spend the rest of our lives together, and now, we wanted to secure that fate by marrying all on the same day. It's such a wonderful thing, friendship I mean. Friendship and love are just wonderful things, but I like friendship more because when you have no one to talk to, well as for me, I can talk to Amy and Krissy anytime.

However, to think, the first time we met, everyone was soo cautious of each other. Ironic isn't it? Guess so, but we stuck with each other even though we doubted each other, and I'm glad we did because I don't know how I would have survived without them, or I can't even imagine my life without them anymore. I smiled inwardly at that.

"Done! OMG, Max you look great! Thank you so much for relaxing. It was a lot easier to apply the makeup without your flinches, no offense!"

I sat up smiling at Nudge and Ella, thanking them, and then looked into the mirror and saw someone I barely recognized as myself. I mean, I could tell it was me, but I've never wore makeup when I didn't have to, and I did not know how this would turn out, but seeing how Ella and Nudge both are stylists, nothing could really go wrong.

"Thanks guys! Now, go prepare yourself, can I go to the restroom though?"

Ella and Nudge looked at each other and smiled mischievously. Oh jeez, what are they up to now? Guess I'll know when the time comes.

"Go ahead Max!"

~PAGE BREAK~

When I returned to the room, I didn't see Ella or Nudge, but I did find a note saying:

_Looking for us? We'll be right back, with a surprise! Don't look for us, you don't want us looking for you! ~Ella and Nudge_

I wonder what kind of surprise they were planning. I looked around the room for something to do and found a magazine that I could read. I sat down in the chair and started to read the magazine, but it wasn't really that interesting. How could Nudge and Ella possibly find these things interesting? I'll probably never understand.

As I put the magazine back onto the drawer I found it in, I heard foot steps behind me, and I thought it was Nudge and Ella, but I didn't hear any giggles that normally come from them or any speaking. Suddenly, I felt arms coming around my waist, and I almost jumped, almost smacking the person behind me before I realized it was Fang, my husband-to-be. I leaned into his embrace and whispered,

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be locked up in your changing room or something?" I turned around and face Fang who was smiling his crooked smile at me.

"Let's just say I used some of my powers and the help of a certain pair of giggling girls."

I smiled, and mentally noted to thank Ella and Nudge about this later. But then I looked up into Fang's eyes, to find Fang leaning in towards me, and stopped at the side of my ear and whispered,

"You look gorgeous today Max." I turned away from Fang and blushed. God, I hated that Fang still had this effect on me. I then turned back towards him and smiled, my eyes saying "Thank you."

"Your welcome Max." Fang let go of me and started to head to the door,

"I shouldn't stay too long or Iggy and Gazzy may start another fire. Oh yeah, if you that small racket, that was because of Iggy and Gazzy playing around while I wasn't there."

"It's okay Fang, go ahead back. I'll see you in a few." Fang nodded towards me and then left without a trace into the shadows of the hallway.

After Fang left, I sat back down into the chair and waited for everyone else to be ready. Soon enough, Ella and Nudge came in all dressed up and smiling at me. I smiled back at them before saying,

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciated that."

"Your welcome, but everyone else is ready too. Let's go meet Amy and Krissy, okay?"

"Sure!" With that, we left the room to find Krissy and Amy.

* * *

So, are you guys still made at me? Well, go ahead, I don't really mind. No, scratch that. I do care, it's just I understand if you guys don't like me anymore. **However, I wanted to say to someone who reviewed anonymously, by the name of "person you don't know" and so the next section of** unbolded **words are for you:**

Well, I'm aware that I haven't updated since November, but are you saying you want me to update? I'm guessing so, otherwise you wouldn't make such a comment now would you? I don't think so. As for the length of my introduction, I thought it was necessary to appeal to my readers and let them understand the format of the story, and so my question to you, was it really that bad, my intro? I didn't have to explain both of the stories, but hey, I introduced this story to separate people who read the 39 clues or the Maximum Ride series, so I thought it was necessary. Now as for Krissy's story, not Kristy's story, and please be careful of you wording because you've just said that I can't use my own story in the story I'm writing. Now, if I used another story, then that wouldn't have fit with the storyline plot because it's my idea. Oh, another thing, THIS IS MY STORY, I can say who are going to be the main characters, and in this story, Amy and Ian are the main characters, not Amy and Dan, in fact Dan plays a small part in this story.

So, there, do you understand now? I hope you don't continue to put comments on that you aren't even a hundred percent sure of, and definitely don't question the authors of something they've written because they should know what they are doing.

**DID YOU GUYS ENJOY THAT CHAPTER? If you were too mad, then that's sad. But oh well, I believe you guys will get over it, or I hope you guys will.**

**I'll update as soon as I can, but there are no guarantees anymore!**

**Sorry,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	3. The Story's Back but with Updates

**I'm sincerely sorry for not updating for approximately two years now. I truly am sorry, and I hope you guys can forgive me. I'm not going to make excuses, cause I have none to explain my situation, but I assure you, I'm back and ready to write this story.**

**Within these two years, my life has changed a lot, and therefore Krissy's Story has also changed quite a bit, so here are my modifications to my story:**

Krissy's Story(OCs for MR):

**Krystal Kylie Zhang:** 16- Krissy

She becomes an orphan when her family's house burns down. She had always been an outgoing person, but shut herself from the world after the accident. The first person who was capable of opening up her heart was Jack, whom she's had a close relationship with. She once saw him as a potential boyfriend, but now sees him as her big brother.

**Jack O'Connol:** 16

Jack has Multivariable Calculus and AP English Literature with Krissy. Ever since their history class together the second semester of freshmen year, he has secretly wished he could get to know Krissy. But when he does, he finds an emptiness in her heart that makes him want to protect her. He's sort of like Krissy's shoulder to cry on.

**Tom Sparkington:** 16

He met Krissy online and they practically became best friends. Krissy will turn to him when she's feeling down and has no one to go to.

**John Savier:** 16

There's this unspoken communication between John and Krissy. Krissy herself never quite understood their relationship. She knows she can trust John with all her heart and he won't ever abandon her, no matter what other people say. Krissy has mixed feelings for John and he does as well. He knows that she's incredibly intelligent, but he sees through her smiling face, but he doesn't know why she's the way she is.

**Harry Lytes:** 17

Some of you may recognize where I'm getting this name from, but he's not the same Harry as you may think he is, more like he's what I wish he could be. Harry is from an world-wide famous band, Fifth Impact. Coincidentally, Harry and Krissy met while Harry and his band mates from Fifth Impact were on tour in the United States, and they became instant friends. Krissy had always dreamed of meeting him, and thought that, if they did meet one day, maybe, just maybe, they could possibly be fated to be together.

**Peter McIntyre:** 19 (NOT RELATED TO MR. MCINTYRE FROM THE 39 CLUES)

Krissy met Peter at her job as a lifeguard. Because she no longer had parents to support her, and while she had the inheritance of everything her parents every owned, she never felt deserved to use it or even bring herself to think of using it, so she, fortunately, found the job right before the accident and had been working there ever since. Peter, along with another friend, Hana, was able to get Krissy to open up to them. Krissy, who doesn't want to become attached to people yet still wants the love of someone, leaves herself wondering what Peter and her could be.

**Hana Abraham:** 16

Along with Peter, Hana became a close friend to Krissy during the time Krissy needed a loving and caring friend the most. However, as the bond between Peter, Hana, and Krissy escalate, it appears that Hana and Krissy form a sort of attachment to Peter, leaving them rather distant. This is another cause for Krissy's hesitance to get close to others.

**Cheryl Lemur:** 16

Cheryl is a very outgoing person who is acquainted with a lot of people in Krissy's school. Krissy had always really enjoyed being around Cheryl, but when Cheryl begins to change the way John treats Krissy, Krissy begins to feel vulnerable again and doesn't know what to do now that her heart's been opened up again.

**Samantha Paris:** 16

An outgoing, and very beautiful young women, Samantha shares Krissy's AP Statistics class. Krissy is able to guide and help Samantha through the concepts of Statistics, and while they have become friends, their friendship was quickly broken off by Samantha herself when Samantha realized Krissy "stole" something of hers. However, Krissy never stole anything away from her.

There will be several characters that I'll be adding into the story, but these will be the main characters in this story.

With all my love and heart,

I'm flying out,

~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75

P.S The next chapter will start off where we left off in the first chapter of "New Beginnings."


	4. Chapter 1: New Lives

**Now that I've made those right adjustments, here's the next chapter of the story! Enjoy!**

**I thought you guys should also know that the Maximum Ride story starts after Nevermore, and the 39 Clues is set after the clue hunt is over. I'm very well aware about the Vesper series, but this is my story, and I decided to exclude that from this story, seeing as how this story will develop quite the hassles and trouble without the Vespers hot on Amy and Dan's trail. So, yeah there you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters for those rights can solely be given to James Patterson; I don't own anything from The 39 Clues as well, and quite honestly, the ideas for my own Krissy's Story aren't mine either because they all come from those people who surround me in my life.**

**But, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Lives**

**Amy's POV**

Life sure can be surprising can't it. You never quite know where it'll take you, but truth be told, from my life, I've grown accustomed to expecting the unexpected. I'm grateful for the life I've had, and while I wouldn't have wanted to relive the experience, the clue hunt, I mean, I wouldn't be anywhere I am today, which is getting married to the man I couldn't help stuttering around, Ian Kabra, or as Dan still calls him "Cobra." It's strange to think that some things really never change.

But life really has helped me grow up, and I'm glad I got to grow up alongside Max and Krissy, the two people I can proudly say are my best friends even though we all have quite the strange childhood stories. And now, here I am getting married not only to the love of my life, but also with my two best friends. Life couldn't get any better now.

"AMY! Would you please stop going into your own world every time I try to talk to you?"

"I'm sorry Natalie, but I was just contemplating about life and how it's so strange where it could have taken me, you know?"

"Well, I don' know Ames, but I do know that I'm very concerned that you won't be ready in time for your own wedding, and you know how Ian gets when you keep him waiting, so please will you stop wondering about everything except this wedding and getting ready, okay?"

"Okay Natalie, whatever you say." Did I mention I had picked up quite the smart mouth after the clue hunt? Well, I did, and I'd be surprised if you didn't if you were around Natalie all the time.

"That better not have been an attitude towards me Ms. Cahill. You put my in charge of helping you get ready for your wedding, and I don't think you'll be wanting me ruining it."

"Oh, but you know Natalie, you'd never do such a thing. You love weddings way too much to ruin mine, and plus I'm sure you wouldn't want Ian sending laser beams through you if you did anything funny."

"Haha! Okay Ames, we've got to stop joking around, or else you really will be late to your own wedding, pretty or not."

"So why don't you start then? I promise I'll concentrate."

"Thank you."

With that, Natalie got to work. I didn't think it was possible for a girl to work that fast, and that precise, but then again, Natalie probably had learned to walk in heels before she was even born. This girl really likes fashion, and at first I thought it was quite annoying, but she's saved my butt in the fashion department so much I've developed a new perspective on fashion.

A little while later, Natalie was done, and I was impressed. Natalie never ceases to amaze me, and she's done it again, but this time with my approval.

"Done, you're all set Amy. You better like it because I could made it a lot worse."

"I'm sure you could have, but you didn't so I'm very for being there for me, and I'm sorry if I was a bother earlier."

"Oh, don't you worry about it. It's not like you haven't zoned out before. I just got too excited about this wedding. I sort of wished I could have gotten married with you guys too. It was a brilliant idea for you, Max, and Krissy to get married on the same day. It's cliche, but who doesn't like a little bit of cliche? Well, now that I'm done with you, I've got to get myself ready, so I'll see you in a few, 'kay?"

"Gotcha Natalie. Go ahead, I'll be fine by myself here."

"Thanks Ames." As I watched her leave the room, I began looking around the room for a book to read. That's a habit I won't ever break: I always read books when I'm alone and haven't got a thing to do, but before I could find any book, Max came barging into my room.

"Hey guys, it looks like you all are ready and set to go."

"I'd have to say the same to you Ames. You look stunning."

"The sames goes to you Max, though it's a bit strange seeing you in a dress."

"I couldn't agree more. I've never been the type to wear dresses."

"But things change don't they Max? Just like how our lives changed when we met each other."

Max and I turned to see Krissy leaning against the door, with a slight smirk on her face that quickly changed into a genuine smile. I couldn't help but smile myself because for the first time in a long time I haven't been this happy.

I used to think change was inevitable, and I could do anything about it. Therefore, I never really liked change, but seeing Max and Krissy here with me, I've had a change of heart about change. Change truly is a magical thing, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Two wedding scenes done, a little one left to go, but I assure you, the story is just getting started. Max, Krissy, and Amy may be getting married, and it may seem to be an ending to a story, but it's just my beginning.**

**Still stuck? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait to read the next chapter to find out exactly what I mean.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if it was a little short, but I wanted to start the true story ASAP, and this length felt just about right to stop.**

**I'm flying out,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


End file.
